


marked in constellations

by lunarlikeness



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, a bit of angst, felix loves him so much, he's just bad at showing it, i hope you like this i love them so much, minor tw for blood but nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarlikeness/pseuds/lunarlikeness
Summary: Dimitri takes a hit for Felix after they get separated from the rest of the Blue Lions, and Felix has to deal with his feelings as he tries to save him :))))))))))))))))))))
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2020 Dimilix Exchange





	marked in constellations

The first thing Felix notices, after the ringing in his ears dies down and his vision clears, is that he’s still alive. He feels the snow crunch beneath his boots, and he knows he’s alive. 

The second thing he notices is the blood. 

His assailant leans against a tree some three yards away from where he’s crouched, eyes open and wide. There’s a splattering of crimson blood at his feet, a stark contrast against the pale white that blankets the rest of the forest. His bow has slipped from his hands, and his quiver hangs empty on his shoulder. At first, Felix doesn’t understand why the man is frozen in place. He should flee, or kill him now that he has the chance, shouldn’t he? As Felix’s eyes adjust to the dim light, he realizes with a muted shock that the man is dead.

Areadbhar has carved into his chest, and he’s pinned to the bark of the tree like a gutted deer. 

Dimitri. Felix's chest tightens considerably. If he’s still standing, and the man is out of arrows, then that means Dimitri is… 

Felix whirls around, heart pounding, and comes face to face with a sight that sends all thoughts of rationale out the window.

The boar sits, slumped against another, younger tree. Two arrows protrude from cracks in his armor, from his shoulder and abdomen. Blood pools in his lap and on the snow beneath him. His head hangs forward, bangs obscuring his face, and for an instant Felix fears he might be too late.

He takes a few cautious steps forward, and the noise is enough to make Dimitri stir. His head lifts, and his eye is slightly unfocused as he looks at Felix. 

“Why the fuck,” Felix hisses, his fear melting into anger. “would you take that hit for me? You could have been killed, you fucking idiot.” Dimitri inhales, a tremendous effort, and shakes his head. “You would have done the same for me, Felix.” His voice is calm, and Felix hates how right he is. He’d do anything Dimitri asked him to, even if he put up a fight about it.

Dimitri’s gaze travels over Felix’s shoulder, to where the dead man hangs. Peculiarly enough, Any of the usual beast-like bloodlust is missing from his stare. He just looks exhausted. He looks human, and it’s a little too much for Felix to currently process. 

“His aim was true.” Dimitri coughs, and a single drop of blood drips from his bottom lip. “Seems I got him well enough, though.” A cold, defeated smile paints his features, and Felix reels at how strange the expression looks on his face. And how even here, bleeding on the forest floor and miles away from any help, he’s handsome. He’s as handsome as he’s always been, since the day Felix first met him. He’s grown into himself, into a sharp jawline and messy hair and a battlefield of scars. 

But Felix is no fool, either. He knows where the two of them stand. On a curt, cold line that they drew years ago, before the war took Felix’s father; before it took Dimitri’s left eye, and along with it whatever traces of a man still resided within him. He’s pushed the boar too far, for too long, to ever hope to reconcile their relationship. And Felix is fine with that. But as he looks at the man before him, guilt and fear pull at his lungs and his head, and he can only swallow roughly to try and push his panic down. 

“Can you stand.” it’s less a question, thanks to the fear edging through his tone of voice. “We need to get back to the group, so we can find Mercedes. You need to stand, okay?” 

Dimitri casts his eyes to the branches above them. For a moment it’s silent, Felix watching the way his eyelids flutter with every exhale. Dimitri finally looks at him again. 

“Pull them out.” he says. He holds out a hand, inviting Felix to kneel beside him. 

Felix says nothing. He takes it, and then he’s leaning over Dimitri’s shivering body, trying to pull the clasps of his armor off. As he works, a part of his brain slips up. He pictures the two of them here, like this. In Dimitri’s bed, maybe, with his eyepatch cast aside and his hair mussed against the pillow. Perhaps his gaze would be filled with adoration, or silent reverence, as Felix would work his jacket buttons undone. He imagines Dimitri reaching for his hand again, this time to bring it to his lips and press sweet kisses to his knuckles. Felix’s breath falters, and a groan from the present Dimitri pulls him back into reality. He gets the last clamp off, and hesitates.

“Do you think you can put your arms above your head?” he grits out. “This is going to hurt. I have to take your breastplate off without taking the arrow in your shoulder with it.” Dimitri shifts to sit up, pausing as dagger-sharp pain cuts through him, and finally nods. The right arm comes up without issue, and he grasps a branch above his head for support. 

“Just.” Felix has never been the consoling type. He’s never had the ability to soothe his friends, but the pain on Dimitri’s makes him just want to vomit. “Just take a deep breath. You’re strong, you’ll be fine.” With that, he places his hands on the boar’s bicep, and pushes his arm upwards. 

Dimitri makes a noise that sucks all of the air from Felix’s lungs. It's almost a growl, almost a roar, as if there’s an animal clawing its way out of his chest, and it’s so full of anguish that Felix has to squeeze his eyes shut. He can’t bear to look, can’t bear to think about how if it wasn’t for him, Dimitri would never have had to feel this pain. 

“I- I have to take the arrow out now, Dimitri. I need you to breathe.” Felix glances up at him for a moment, and sees the way his teeth catch his lip to stifle another whimper. 

“I know it hurts, boar. But it’s this, or you die. And I- we need you to live.” He gets a hand around the shaft of the arrow, holding it in place between the slats of metal plating, and with his other hands he pulls up, up, and the armor slides off. He heaves it over Dimitri’s head, throwing it off to the side, and then turns back. There’s… a lot more blood than he thought. Without the armor to hide it, Felix can see how the blood has seeped into his shirt, like a bright flower blossoming on his shoulder. It’s bled down to his chest, too. “Oh, Goddess.” he whispers. Dimitri looks down, but Felix holds a hand out to push him away. “Don’t look.” he insists. “I’m gonna do this quickly. Just don’t look.” he hopes Dimitri can’t hear the way his voice shakes. He shifts, just slightly, so he’s straddling Dimitri’s lap. His left knee is careful not to graze the spot where the second arrow lies, slightly above his hip. The boar flinches at the movement, but he’s in too much pain to do more than hiss through his teeth. 

“Do you… need to hold on to something?” Felix feels so stupid like this; someone else’s blood on his hands and he has the nerve to be this afraid. Dimitri nods slightly, and a hand comes to rest on his leg, just above his knee. “Okay.” Felix breathes, trying not to focus on the warmth of his touch. “Okay.” he says it once more, and holds the arrow in his gloved hand. “Count of three.” his voice falters. 

“One, two-”

On two, he pulls. 

A sob wrenches itself up, out of Dimitri’s throat, as Felix rips the arrow from his shoulder. He writhes, snarling, under Felix's hand, and the pain in his bright blue eye is almost potent. The hand on his thigh grips painfully tight, sure to leave a bruise. Felix casts the arrow to the side, moving to rip his sleeve off to act as a sort of makeshift bandage. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” he whispers, barely able to look at Dimitri as he wraps the bloody wound. “You need to stop moving, or else it’s going to get worse.” he’s starting to panic, a bit. He has little medical training, and he knows if Dimitri dies because of him he could never live with himself. Not that he’d ever admit that aloud.

The second arrow is easier. The armor splits naturally where it’s lodged, so all Felix needs to do is unclasp the plates just above the wound. This frees it up considerably, and dear Goddess, there’s so much blood here too. Dimitri’s grasp on Felix’s thigh is frantic, and Felix realizes he’s never seen him this vulnerable. It makes him want to do all sorts of stupid, ridiculous un Felix-like things. He wants to pull him close and whisper reassurances, and promise him he’s going to live. But Felix knows that’s not who he is, and that Dimitri would sooner kill him than accept that anyway. 

“You’re going to be fine. There’s- there’s just one more.” Dimitri huffs out a breath and rests his head against the bark. “Just leave me here to die.” he mutters. “It would be easier on us both.”

“No.” Felix hisses. “Either you leave with me, or neither of us go anywhere.” The first hints of daylight have seeped into the trees, and it catches Dimitri’s eye in a way that makes it impossibly blue. “Ah, Felix.” he smiles at the sky. “I didn’t think you cared that much.” 

Felix is presented with two equally unappealing choices. Either he completely admits defeat, crumbles right here in Dimitri’s lap and tells him everything, surely to be left for dead if they ever make it out of this fucking forest. Or, he shuts up, and if Dimitri dies he has to live with never telling him for the rest of his life. He moves his hand to the second arrow, and it feels as though his brain has been shattered like porcelain. He’s grasping at straws right now, hoping to the Goddess that what he’s about to do doesn’t fuck him over the rest of his hopefully short life. 

“You.” his grip on the arrow tightens, and he leans into Dimitri’s direct line of sight. “You have no fucking idea, boar, do you?” Dimitri blinks once. Twice. He looks at Felix as if he’s the most confusing puzzle he’s ever encountered. “No,” he says slowly. “I don’t suppose I do.” there’s something beneath it, a flicker in his voice that Felix nearly assumes he’s imagined. But Dimitri’s gaze is bolder now, and Felix can feel the final pieces falling away inside of him. 

He leans into Dimitri like it’s only natural. Felix kisses him harder than anything he’s ever done in his entire miserable life. He puts more strength and fervor into the slotting of their lips than any battle he’s ever fought, any war he’s ever waged. His hand twists, and the second arrow comes free. Dimitri roars into it, into Felix’s mouth, but he _keeps kissing him._ The hand on his thigh finds his waist instead, and Felix holds onto him as if he’s afraid Dimitri will slip between his fingers and disappear.

In all honesty, he is afraid or rather, he was. but Dimitri _keeps kissing him,_ and his lips are so sweet. 

Felix leans back, finally, pulling his second sleeve off. As he presses the fabric to the second wound, he feels a hand weave lightly through his long undone hair. He stiffens, only briefly, and meets Dimitri’s gaze. 

Dimitri smiles. “Thank you.” he says.

“Shut up.” Felix murmurs, ears red. He eases off of Dimitri’s lap, and brushes the snow from his knees as he stands. The start of a sunrise peeks through the dead trees around them, and the light illuminates Dimitri’s hair in a way Felix wishes the Goddess could see. This time, it’s he who holds out the hand. “Dimitri,” Felix says softly, and he sees the way his real name touches the man before him. “Come on, i’ve got you.” 

The sun rises just as they reach the edge of the woods. In the warm yellow light, Dimitri’s arm around his shoulder and his blood covering both of them, Felix greets the sun with nothing but contentment. He squeezes Dimitri’s waist, a silent reassurance, just as a shout rings out. 

And there’s Sylvain, riding up to them on a black mare, with Mercedes at his side. As the two men fall to their knees in the crisp light of morning, Felix smiles in a way he hasn’t in what feels like his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE U LIKE UR GIFT. . i LOVED WRITING IT.. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! :,D


End file.
